


Don't Burst My Bubble

by Spatz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Banter, Bubble Bath, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatz/pseuds/Spatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper is trying to take a bath, and Tony is definitely not being quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Burst My Bubble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/gifts).



> Written for such_heights's kissing meme, prompt: Tony/Pepper, bubbly. Originally posted [here](http://such-heights.dreamwidth.org/390500.html?thread=7117924#cmt7117924).

"Tony, we had a deal."

"What? I'm being quiet."

"You're doing that thing."

"I'm a man of many talents, Pep - need a little more specificity there."

"The humming thing."

"I told you, it's a high-frequency resonance from the arc reactor. I could, y'know, shut it off, except-"

"No, you're _actually humming_. I think it's Black Sabbath."

"Oh. Well, I'm informed I have a mellifluous voice. Jarvis, don't I have a mellifluous voice?"

"Very soothing, sir."

"See, there you go."

"Tony, I'm trying to take a bath."

"And I'm being quiet!"

"Tony...."

"Here, look, I'll kiss it better. You have great ears, have I ever told you that? Very cute. And the little bit underneath smells great. With the bubbles, too, is that lavender?"

Pepper rolled her eyes, reached up to grab the back of Tony's shirt, and pulled him into the bath with her.


End file.
